


Insomnio

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Narración en segunda persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Dormir no es una opción cuando él entra a tu habitación...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy no me siento bien, así que para alegrarme un poco decidí subir está pequeña historia ^^

El chirriante sonido que hace la puerta al abrirse lentamente te dice con claridad que alguien ha entrado a tu habitación. Por poco más de dos segundos, los que usas para despertar y estar más o menos consiente, te alarmas, sin embargo tienes que admitir que la sensación no dura demasiado. O al menos ya no como antes, cuando esta situación extraña y absurda de ser observado te invadía a tal grado de que no podías hacer otra cosa para quitarte ese malestar más que hablando. 

Desde luego ahora mismo el que Holmes invada de tal forma tu privacidad ya es más bien costumbre, por raro que sea. Porque cuando son las tres de la mañana y escuchas los pies descalzos sobre el suelo lo único de lo que tienes ganas es de saber por qué a pesar de tus quejas constantes Holmes sigue insistiendo en actuar de esta forma. No es que te quejes porque interrumpe tu sueño después de casi dos días sin que pudieras descansar tus parpados, solo necesitas saber por qué Holmes insiste en contagiarte de su insomnio.

¿Qué tiene tu habitación de entretenido? No puedes imaginarte, ni por asomo, qué piensa Holmes cada vez que camina directo a tu habitación cada vez que no puede dormir en la suya. No hay nada aquí que pueda atraer la atención de tu amigo. Simplemente se te hace difícil creer que tú eres la razón, sin embargo estás a punto de convencerte de que así es. Hasta hoy, no recuerdas una sola vez que Holmes haya entrado a tu habitación si tú no estás, porque aun si es necesario que lo haga, siempre encuentra una excusa para no hacerlo.

—Holmes... —llamas su atención, él ha tomado asiento a un lado de la puerta—¿hay algún monstruo en su habitación? —Como cada vez, desde que te cansaste de pedir razones por tal invasión, le haces una nueva pregunta, pensando que tal vez en algún momento te encontrarás con alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

—Definitivamente hay algo, pero no es un monstruo... aunque, si usted gusta, bien podríamos llamarle así —te dice, con voz tranquila, suave, recordándote las horas que antes has pasado intentando racionalizar las palabras que te da en respuesta de tus extrañas preguntas.

—¿Qué podría verse tan aterrador como un monstruo para llamarlo monstruo? —Le cuestionas, mientras pones las almohadas en orden para sentarte cómodamente mientras tus piernas siguen bajo las cobijas. Como siempre desde que esto comenzó, ha llegado la hora de hablar.

—Un monstruo no tiene que verse necesariamente como uno, para ser uno. —Aun si la oscuridad invade completamente la habitación, sientes que los ojos de Holmes y los tuyos se miran directamente. 

—Tiene razón Holmes. Quien más que nosotros para saberlo —suspiras ligeramente, casi sin la intención de hacerlo—. ¿Entonces, es lo que está en su habitación lo suficientemente malo como para llamarse monstruo?

—Es malo, debo admitirlo. Más he vivido con ello durante tanto tiempo que, sin mentirle, es algo con lo que me he acostumbrado a convivir, y por lo tanto ya no se me hace tan... aterrador. —mentalmente te felicitas por descubrir la pregunta que te está llevando, a lo que crees, es el camino correcto. Sin embargo, no deja de extrañarte el que Holmes haya dicho la palabra "aterrador", no es que la use muy seguido.

—Bueno, eso sí que es malo Holmes. Usted no debería pasar sus días de esa forma... entonces ¿usted escapa de eso cada vez que viene a mi habitación? —No es que seas un maldito sin corazón que quiere terminar esto rápido o que estés jugando con tu suerte, solo porque la falta de sueño está haciendo que tu cabeza punce. Simplemente, y agradeciendo que puedes dejar tu dolor de cabeza a un lado, quieres por fin saber qué es lo que pasa con Holmes. Quieres terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Pues si bien no es una real molestia el tener a Holmes vigilando tus sueños, te incomodas a ti mismo pensando en que sus penetrantes ojos grises remarcan cada línea dibujada por las cobijas. Tu corazón se acelera al notar mínimamente el aura de intimidad que llena la habitación en cuanto Holmes cierra la puerta tras de sí. Y si no te hubieras dado cuenta de esto desde un principio, te habrías enojado lo suficiente como para echar a Holmes definitivamente. Pero ahí estás, sonrojado hasta el más pequeño rincón de piel, pensando en que miras a Holmes directamente.

—La soledad es uno de los mayores temores que el hombre ha tenido a través de la historia. Y usted mi querido es la única persona que me ha salvado de la amenazadora indiferencia. —No importa si tu corazón se salta los siguientes tres latidos solo porque tú, John Watson, ex médico militar, se ha quedado sin palabras ante la omisión de tu nombre. Lo que realmente no quieres olvidar es que no debes derretirte.

—Es tarde Holmes, debemos dormir... tengo una almohada extra. —Y que los demonios del infierno preparen sus tridentes. No puedes dejar de maldecir a tu cordura cuando Holmes toma la almohada ofrecida. Al sentir la cama ceder por el peso de Holmes, tu sueño de cuarenta y tres horas, simple y ocurrentemente se burla de ti mientras, rápido e injusto, se aleja... 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
